


Lilies and Tulips

by Bolontiku



Series: Forget Me Not [2]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Following the days that you left the team, and a certain super soldier, behind you for good?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve frowned, there was something bothering him. He shifted in his seat again and a newspaper hit the back of his head. Bucky growled at him. “You have been antsy since we got back from that damned mission last week! What is it with you?!”

Steve shook his head, “I just,” he frowned. “Buck, somethings just not right. I can feel it in my soul. Something is wrong, something is missing. I went over everything-”

“I know punk! I was right there beside you Steve! Nothing is missing!” He sighed exasperated. Bucky was starting to think he should have Steve visit his shrink.

“You ever feel like something should be there? Like you put a cup down, but when you turned around its not there?“ Steve looked at him, desperation in his eyes, he needed Bucky to understand, “but this time, its not my cup, but a person. A-and its like they were never there to begin with?!” Steve asked him leaning forwards.

Bucky met his gaze, it struck too close to home. How many times had he had his memory wiped? He had always felt that. Someone that refused to be erased, a punk that never backed down from a fight… Bucky sighed. “C'mon,” he stood, Steve right on his heels.

“Buck, where are we going?”

“To get this outta your head once and for all. If Wanda cant find anything then there's nothing there.”

Steve caught hold of his arm, “where did I get this from then?” He asked moving his sleeve up showing Bucky the small tattoo of a blue forget me not on his shoulder.

Bucky snickered, “you go out and get a tattoo and you pick a flower?! C'mon Steve coulda picked something more manlier than that!”

“Bucky, I can’t remember getting it.” Steve watched as Bucky frowned. “I mean dontcha think that would be something I remember?! And there are a few other inconsistencies over the past few months! I’ve seen you! You make an extra mug of coffee, nobody drinks their coffee with cocoa and caramel overdose, for who Bucky? Who do you make that mug for? Why is it we all head to that empty room? Nobody has ever stayed there, its been empty for the last year…but I’ve seen Clint and Nat stop as they open the door. Like they expect someone to be there…”

“Steve…” Bucky frowned.

“I know I’m not crazy,” Steve shook his head. It was there, on the edge of his soul. Someone was missing, someone that mattered to the whole team….to him. 

Bucky pulled him forwards. “C'mon then.”

________

Opening the door to your apartment you frowned at the tall pale man before you and the bouquet he held out for you.

“Thank you Michael, what are you doing here?” You asked stepping away. You knew he wouldn't leave without a small bit of conversation.

“I just wanted to express my…joy at having you back on the team.”

You nodded, “did you know that calla lilies are usually used at funerals?” He frowned stepping back. “They are very pretty, thank you.”

He watched with pale eyes as you pulled out a vase and set to arranging them. “You know so much about flowers and those around you, but not many know about you Y/N. Is this because you wish it so?” you had grown accustomed to his all white eyes and long black hair. His grayish skin, all physical attributes of his people, Shades.

You turned to him, absently reaching up to touch your shoulder, where underneath your sweater a small blue flower seemed to burn your skin. “Michael, you posses the power to deplete one of their life force with just a thought,” you smiled as he nodded, “would you deplete me of mine?”

He took a step back, his brow creasing “we have known each other for many years..”

You nodded, “I’ve seen you do it, many times, and when I saw you standing over him..” You looked down at the ground.

He stepped towards you, “a means to an end.”

“You wouldn't have hesitated if she had demanded it though,” you sighed quietly fiddling with the flowers again, your fingers lingering on the tulips in the arrangement.

He reached out and wiped a tear from your cheek, “did he mean that much to you?”

You looked up at him, unsure of whether to trust him or not. “Does it matter now?” You asked softly.

He stepped back before disappearing from your apartment all together. His whispered response so soft you weren't positive he had actually answered you. ‘Maybe..’


	2. Chapter 2

Steve shuffled through papers, Tony’s office now in disarray. “Sir?” FRIDAY chirped. “I have found several instances in which my records have been deleted and replaced with false records, this includes, video surveillance and audio.”

“Thank you small Fry,” Tony narrowed his eyes as Steve sat back on his haunches looking relieved. Bucky had taken him to see Wanda who had in fact sifted through his memories.

“There's nothing Steve,” she said shaking her head.

“What about this? Where is the memory for when I got this tattoo?” He asked showing her the small tattoo on his shoulder.

Wanda frowned, he saw something like recognition cross her face before it disappeared. “Wanda…you know something is off.”

“Hold still.”

Now here he sat in Tony’s office pouring over paperwork trying to find some scrap. Anything. Fury knocked on the door, both men looked up and Steve caught the file that was tossed at him. “What is this?”

“About a year ago I came across a corporation of sorts that dealt with clean up. Superhero clean up as it were. We contracted for a minimum of six months.” Fury watched as Steve flipped through the file until he finally shook his head.

“There's nothing here.”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Exactly, we contracted them for SIX months. Yet our records indicate they never worked for us, never received a dime from us. Doesn't that seem a little wrong to you?”

“What else?”

“They not only do clean-up as in literal haul away the trash, they have a sub-department. It’s to keep panic at a low level, as to not incite riots. They have people that can wipe out small threats, make certain people disappear, they even have people that can make you forget.”

Steve shook his head as Fury went on. 'Forget….' someone whispered, her voice faint in his mind.

“Steve?” Tony called his name and he looked up. “Looking a little pale there buddy,” Tony stood.

“I’m-” Steve started shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, he was developing a headache. “I uhhh,” he tried again.

A giggle echoed through his head, 'again Steve? How many times? No! NO STEVE! NO TICKLING!' Your giggles tinkled throughout his mind. Steve felt his heart burst at the voice, “Tony?” He looked at his friend, “I forgot…” he looked up at him devastated, how could he? How could he forget her?

Tony and Fury frowned as Steve fell back onto the floor shaking his head. Tony moving faster than Fury, “FRIDAY?! Get Bruce down here now! Steve? Stay with me buddy…whats wrong?!”

“I forgot her,” he brokenly admitted.

'So her lover went down to collect the flowers for her. He was swept away by the current, and as he disappeared he whispered ‘forget me not’ to her.' You scrunched your face at him.

Steve gasped his head was pounding as Bruce finally came in. “Hey, whoa!” Bruce moved quickly opening the small case he carried with him. “Heart rate is accelerated, Jesus Steve you need to calm down. Slow breaths, no not faster!”

'Steve….Steve…baby, close your eyes…that's it,' you kissed him gently. 'Steve, forget me not?'

“NNOOOOO!” Steve yelled loudly, his grip on Tony causing him to yelp in pain before Bruce stuck a needle in his neck.

Tony shook, he looked over at Bruce as Steve slumped into his arms. “Jesus! Do I have to ask whats in there?!”

Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “I developed it for myself, it doesn't work..on me. He should be out for a couple of hours. Lets get him to his room. We can monitor him there.”  
______

Bucky waited, Wanda frowned. “Steve is right. Something or someone wiped us,” she sighed slumping back. “I wish Stephen were here.”

Bucky smirked, “how are things with you and him by the way?”

She smiled softly. “He was supposed to be here but there are intergalactic threats to deal with.” She sighed and stopped as FRIDAY interrupted.

“Pardon me, Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Barnes Mr. Stark requests that you join him in the common room.”

Both stood quickly making there way to join Tony.  
_____

“Michael, why do you seek me out?”

He laid next to you on his back. The night had come bringing him to your front door. You had sighed and told him you were headed out to the roof. He followed.

“Why do you lay on your back and stare at the stars in the dark alone?” He asked.

You giggled making him look over at you. “Do Shades not stargaze?” He shook his head, “ach, well shame. It brings me a bit of peace…”

He grunted at your response and both of you fell into a quiet companionship. “Do you….hate being back?”

You made a noise, “would I have come back? If you had not threatened to do what you do, no. I probably would not have.”

“Because you were in love with him?”

You fought to swallow the lump that appeared in the back of your throat. “I,” your lip quivered and you felt his hand touch your arm.

“What does it feel like?”

You gasped as he rolled over hovering over you, “Michael,” you reached out, hands on his shoulders.

How to describe a stare when there was no color to focus on. To read? What did he feel? Did he feel? Your mind questioned quickly, until he was hovering just above your face.

“Tell me, how did he make you feel? What is it like?”

You swallowed, “like the first ray of sunshine in the morning,” you whispered Steve’s face appearing in your minds eye, his smile, his lips on yours. “Like fresh rain after stifling heat, breathing in that first breath when you’ve been under water for too long…”

Michael pulled away, you sat up as he shifted his entire being dissipating into a fine mist and he stood by the door, “maybe,” he looked away as you ran a hand through your hair, “We have a mission in the morning. Sleep well Y/N.” He disappeared before you could say anything more.

You frowned, shaking your head. He could help you. He could make it all go away. You took in a shuddering breath, tomorrow. You would ask him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve practically shook, they were on the outskirts of a small town, from what Nick said they had tracked her team down and this is where she would be. Aliens had practically leveled an entire city.

What was she doing here?!

Strange had joined the team, with his combined powers both he and Wanda were able to unlock everyone’s memories.

Everyone sat quietly, unsure of how they felt. Why had you done this? Why had you left? What was at stake? There had to have been something to push you so far that you would turn your back on them.

Small bits of info came through every now and then, Maria finding out more and more. The woman that was in charge of your unit was supposedly someone to be reckoned with, her powers were unknown as of yet, the fact that she kept your unit under her thumb was unnerving.

“Fifteen minutes out everyone,” Clint called back. Steve stood by the back of the quin-jet ready to jump out, Bucky clapped him on the shoulder.

“We’re getting her back pal,” he nodded at the blond who looked at him.   
_____

You cleared the block, Michael appearing by your side. The sun was beginning to lower. “Michael-”

“What do tulips mean?” He interrupted.

You took in a small breath as he reached out and caught your hand in his. “Tulips…” You began, “tulips represent the undying love between two persons, even if that love is forgotten.”

Michael turned his pale eyes on you, “love is a horrible thing, I wish to never experience it.”

You giggled, “Michael-”

“Are you ready?” He asked looking away from you his hand tightening around yours. You felt a lump form, not being able to speak you nodded, “what shall I do without you?” He asked quietly turning back to you.

You let out a gasp as cold ran through you at his touch. “Michael…” He caught you, wrapping his arm around your waist as your knees buckled.

“Are you afraid?” He asked.

You gasped, you could hear his voice, Steve calling to you. A small smile appearing on your lips as Michael’s hand traced down your cheek, “no, I’m not.” You answered eyes fluttering shut. “Please,” you whimpered unable to feel your legs, and lower body, the sensation crawling slowly through you, “forget me not?”

“Ahh, but who could ever forget you Y/N?” He asked quietly.  
_____

Steve stumbled over the wreckage, screaming your name, you were here somewhere, “Y/N?!” He looked up as Tony flew in catching the back of his tactical vest and lifting him clear off the ground.

“Got her, vitals are fading Cap,” Steve could hear the desperation in his voice his own heart thundering in his ears so loudly he was afraid of going deaf. “Hold on Cap,” Tony pushed his suit to go faster, propulsion systems at max.

Steve rolled when Tony let go, he watched as Tony crashed into a man that was leaning over you. His blue eyes zeroing in on your pale face. “No,” he gasped. “Y/N?!” He scrambled to get to your side, pulling your cold limp body into his arms. “Y/N?!” His voice cracked, you weren't breathing, quickly checking your pulse he set you down tears blurring his vision as he began CPR. “Please baby, please… I just got you back..”

He looked up as the man came to stand over him, “its you,” he murmured.

Steve looked around, Tony lay unmoving a few feet away. “What did you do to her?!” He demanded angrily.

They both looked up as a sharp voice cut through the relative silence, “Shade! Where are you?!” The woman came to a halt a few feet away, above them in the wreckage of a building. “What have you done?!” She seethed, venom dripping from her voice.

“I have freed her,” he answered. He groaned as she twisted her hands, Steve watched as he fell to his knees, violet smoke enveloping the man. Pale white eyes met his blue ones and Steve moved, swinging his shield with enough force to cause Hulk a pause. She knocked it aside targeting him, Steve felt his lungs fill with what he could only describe as murky water, his vision darkening.

He gasped a second later, unsure of what happened. Looking up he found himself surrounded, Clint having let go of an arrow that had exploded as she waved it off. Nat raised an eyebrow, “Cap, get those two out of here..Tony? You okay?”

He groaned sitting up, “guy plays dirty…”

“You’re just getting old!” Clint scoffed with a smirk. They all watched as the woman rose up above them, the purple plumes of smoke swirling around her like serpents, “well,” Clint sighed, “that looks like a whole lot of fun.”

“You will not take him from me,” she hissed at them.

Michael faltered glancing back as Steve held you cradled in his arms. “Please,” Steve begged him.

Michael nodded and turned around to face her, “Cihua, it is over,” he said firmly. “Her debt is paid.”

She sneered, “who are you to say it is over? You still belong to me!”

He frowned, “I only ever stayed for Y/N. Our deal is done,” Michael grimaced as she threw her powers at him, making him fall back.

Nat caught hold of Clint's shoulder, he looked over at her worriedly as she gasped. He managed to catch her before he began to struggle breathing himself. Grunting he swept her up as the purple smoke began to encircle them. “Worse than Budapest..” He muttered as he heard Tony fire off missiles. It worked, and he was able to get clear of the smoke, Nat sucking in clear air.

Michael growled, “enough of this,” his usually white eyes swirled with a bit of grey before shifting to all black, the woman that had dictated your life falling to the ground a look of confusion crossing her features. “You forget that I am a Shade, you forget the power my people possess, you forget what you have done to me Cihua, I am ending our deal,” his voice deep and resounding. He closed his eyes and she fell to the ground, purple smoke dissipating as he tore her life force from her. 

She cried out in pain, “I made you, I can unmake you!” she screamed voice high pitched.

Michael grunted as she reached out towards him, their powers clashing causing the air to vibrate. He felt her struggling to keep control, his own power lessening as she stripped him of the spirits she had once forced into his body. “Now, you are done Cihua,” he murmured quietly, using what power he had left in him he threw it at her. His own black magic seeping into the air around her, lifting her a few feet from the ground her hands tearing at her throat till she stopped moving. Michael stared at her a moment before letting her body crumple to the ground.

_____

Steve held you close, you weren't moving, “Y/N?” He gave you a gentle squeeze, “baby? I’m so sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten you!” He dropped his head to yours, silent tears tracking down his cheeks.

“Aww, Stevie, don't cry…”

He gripped you harder to his chest, sobs choking him as he felt your hand slide along his jaw till you cupped his cheek. He didn't dare open his eyes, on the chance that he was just imagining it, he didn't want to find you still lifeless, he would enjoy this just a few more seconds.

You saw Micheal walking towards you, suspiciously eyeing those that had come for you. A giggle left you at the sight, blue eyes snapped open and his lips were on yours suddenly. You moaned into the kiss, opening your lips as his tongue begged entrance. 

Steve pulled away finally as you tugged at his hair, needing air. “What are you all doing here?” you asked looking around as Steve helped you to your feet.

You yelped as a hand swatted the back of your head. “Don’t ever make us forget again!” Clint bit out angrily, “Family doesn’t do that to each other.”

You swallowed a sob as Steve swept you up into his arms, his lips closing over yous once again. You had questions, so many questions, but right now there was only Steve.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, NSFW

Michael looked at the vibrantly colored flowers, he nodded at Steve who grabbed them and smiled, “you sure she’ll like these man?”

Bucky sauntered over, a smirk on his face, “Guess who got the cute cashiers phone number?!”

Steve smiled, “Finally!” he laughed when Bucky punched him playfully on the arm, Michael watching curiously. 

“Y/N said tulips represent love between two people. I believe she was thinking of you when she told me this.” he offered quietly.

Steve swallowed, he didn’t like thinking of the time that you had left them, him. Thinking you had to protect them all. Bucky nudged him shaking him from his melancholy thoughts. “Good, then tulips it is. What are you going to do today Michael?”

Your friend looked away, after everything that had happened the organization you had belonged to had disintegrated, after Cihua passed there was nowhere for Michael or the others of your team to go. S.H.I.E.L.D. was a little too happy to sweep in and offer a new home. 

Michael came with you though, “Wanda and Vision are taking me out to, people watch. Apparently it is their favorite pass time. Though I am uncertain how it is pleasurable to sit and watch others.”

Bucky chuckled, “I’m sure you’ll find out. Vision has learned a lot thanks to Wanda, they’ve grown very close.”

____

You stepped out of the shower and sighed bending over at the waist to rub the towel through your wet hair. Quickly twisting and tossing you head back. A small scream escapes your lips as you suddenly see a bouquet of flowers in front of you. A smile creeping onto your lips. “Steve,” you grab the flowers and move forwards pushing them aside to press yourself against him standing on tip toes to kiss him.

Steve’s lips are warm on yours, his hands spanning across your waist and pulling you closer. You whimper as his tongue slides in and moves along yours, claiming you, branding you. Your entire body warming at his touch, a giggle escapes you as he sweeps you off your feet and he carries you over to the bed. A protest halfway out your lips, when he carelessly takes the flowers and tosses them over his shoulder, is stifled when he kisses you again. He nudges your legs open and settles between them as you wrap your arms around his neck smiling against his lips.

Steve presses his hips against yours making you moan, he smiles looking down at you as he carefully moves your hair from your face, “straight outta the shower for me and all,” he murmurs against your lips.

“Well, it’s not like I was planning it!” You exclaim as his hands slide up your sides, lifting your arms over your head. “Steve, I thought we were going out?” you ask a gasp leaving you as his lips move along your jaw down to your neck making you squirm. He presses harder against you to let you feel just what your squirming is doing to him. Steve laughs as your eyes widen and you press up into him.

“Thought we were going out?” he asked, mimicking your earlier question, fingers sliding into the top of the towel you had wrapped around yourself. You arched into his warm hands, his thumb grazing over your nipple till it peaked under his ministrations.

“Steeeeve,” You whined.

He chuckled, pulling away from you as he stood, “That is for later, right now you need to get dressed and let me take you out. C’mon, we got reservations to keep to.”

You slumped into the bed, “dammit, you need to stop doing that to me…you know,” you smirked catching his attention. You let the towel slide off the rest of the way and reveled in the way his eyes widened slightly, his lips parting as his breathing picked up. “I could make you forget those reservations,” you smirked.

“Y/N we agreed…” his voice trailed as you dropped your legs open.

“I don’t even need to use my powers.” You giggled as he licked his lips. “Are you seriously gonna chose some reservations over…what I am offering?” you asked looking up at him impishly.

Steve groaned as he watched you slide your hands down the length of your body to between your legs. He moved forwards pushing your hands away, his tongue sliding up your folds in a single broad stroke. “You drive a hard bargain,” he growled before burying his face back between your legs. Whatever you were about to say was forgotten as his tongue dipped into your hole causing you to arch off the bed a cry escaping you.

Steve chuckled, as he moved to lick at your clit, a finger replacing his tongue, sliding into your tight entrance. You gasped shuddering as his thick finger pressed in, pulling out and back in. Your hips moved up, trying to speed up his movements. Steve’s tongue was moving the entire time, swirling and flicking over your clit, sending shock waves throughout your body as he sucked on the bundle of nerves.

You pulled at Steve’s shirt, till he stood and quickly undressed, moving back between your legs and pressing the tip of his cock to your entrance. You moaned as he filled you slowly dragging the moment out till he was completely inside of you. Wrapping a hand around your neck he pulled you up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Pulling out and thrusting back into you, setting a mind numbing pace, his hips crushing yours into the mattress beneath you. 

He ran his hands from your hips up the back of your knees, pulling you into each thrust, driving deeper into you; a hint of desperation in him as he did. Steve bent over you, pressing you into the bed, your nails digging into his back as he drove you further and further into heaven, the tight coil in your lower belly snapping as he thrust in so deep it tore a scream from your lips and you clenched down onto him arching off the bed and biting down on his shoulder. 

“FUCK” Steve groaned as he pumped into you a few more times, before coming deep inside of you, hips stuttering as he did. He kissed you softly, lips ghosting over your jaw, up your cheeks to your closed lids. You smiled as he brushed his nose against yours, slowly pulling out of you with a soft hiss.

You let out a sigh as he fell to the bed next to you, immediately pulling you into his arms. “That, was needed,” you giggled as he mock tickled you.

“Your trouble, listen, your gonna tell Tony it was you that made us late. C’mon, we gotta get dressed, I didn’t make reservations, he did. Everyone is going to be there.”

You whined as he lifted you, cradling you against his chest, into the bathroom.

___

 

“So, listen,” Tony laughed as he stood making his toast, everyone had indeed come to dinner, “I know she came to us outta no where, and she made us forget her instead of coming to us with her problems…but we love her and are happy to have her as a part of our dysfunctional family.”

You blushed as everyone cheered and watched as Steve finally stood raising his glass. “Well, I have a plan on keeping her around a little longer.” He smiled at you and raised his hand at Bucky and Michael who had stood as well, they pulled tulips out from under their chairs, you looked around as everyone cheered. Turning you found him eye level with you. “Y/N, I would be ever so blessed if you would marry me?” he asked holding a box with a small ring in it. 

“This is your plan on keeping me around?!” you asked giggling.

“Will you say yes already?” Tony cried out.

You rolled your eyes and nodded, “Yes Steve.”

Placing the ring on your finger he pulled you forwards into a bruising kiss.


End file.
